


Ten Years

by Blind_Guardian



Series: Years of Darkness [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, Gen, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Guardian/pseuds/Blind_Guardian
Summary: The crystal has taken Noctis from them, for ten years the darkness took place and never Eos has seen so much chaos and losses. With hopes for the future the royal retinue kept living, conquering their own fears and overcoming their own losses, waiting for the return of their king and brother.





	1. Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first English fic ever!! :D
> 
> So, many has posted (and I've read as many as well qqq) about the days of darkness but not many take as much as a closer canon way to it, tbh not many has been told about how the boys has been dealing or doing after the loss of Noct in Zegnattus Keep; so I'll use as many information ingame such as canon talks (thank you SO MUCH Comrades!!!!) and anything taken from headcannons as close to canon behaviour/personalities of all the characters. I pretend to make a series of small fics or oneshots over this ten years but this one may be taken as the main story, a resume for the other ones to come qqqqq 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for taking your time to read it and please, pretty please tell me about any mistakes and if it's good enough!

        Lestallum was a beautiful city even at night, they all agreed at that since their first visit to the place; lights everywhere illuminate the rocked streets and the houses, as simple as they were, seemed just as fancy as the richest buildings, and still the heat of the place, he thought, would never disappear even with the never ending night.

        How long has it been now, five, eight years? He lost the notion of time when that happened, some people even changed their lifestyle due to the unnecessary use of clocks or hours itself. Some said it was of no use since it would be dark nonetheless, others insisted in leaving such matters interrupt as they we’re pretty much the only city left with light, there we’re still some cities that needed the electricity to leave at peace knowing daemons wouldn’t be waiting to attack, his main reason to keep fighting. With a sigh (not a sad one, a relieved one for being there again, it was good to be tranquil sometimes) and putting his mobile in his pocket he walked straight at the parking lot, the amount of cars seemed to grow over the years, too many people moving out due to the excessive daemon population that came with the night and the destruction of so many houses, so many deaths... He chilled, bouncing his head to clear his thoughts, Lestallum was one if not the only place considered completely safe to live, the rest were military bases to the bounty hunters or places with high risk of a brawl.

        -Heeeey Vyv! – he called the fat man sitting at the nearest bank, always using his hand as fan to diminish the heat, it made him laugh everytime -not in a bad way, he just liked to see somethings never changed.

        -Prompto my boy! – he waved back, tapping the blonde’s back with an authentic smile; so many years of friendship and so many jobs done... – it’s been a while now, traveling again I presume?

        -Yep, just back from a hunt near Galdin Quay. You won’t believe if I say we made the most crazy thing, we swimmed there!! – the excitement in his voice was notable, and besides the wide opened eyes Vyv seemed to be happy enough to laugh with him.

        -You guys are crazy, I mean it! – he replied, tapping his shoulder and pointing to the bank with his head, both then taking their sits as the chat continued. – So, did you took some pics?

        -More than I could, here. – he took his camera from the bag hooked by his shoulder and turned it on before leaned it to the man, pointing to a specific picture as he rolled over them. -See? We really swimmed there, and it was good, like, warm and almost safe! We, hmmm, took some daemons out and when it was clear, we jumped right to it!

        -Someone did had fun, by the gods boy you’re still sharp in pics! -Vyv looked at him with a smile, making him blush and mess his own hair with a small smile. -heey, now what is it I see? Are you somehow flustered? Oh yeah, since when did you became a man and let a beard grow?

        -Nah, just wanted to change a bit, ya know. – he said, scratching his chin with a growing yellow goatee. It was good to change sometimes, he even felt he was different from the Prompto he knew years ago, before hell broke loose and he had to accept everything and everyone had to change for good, for survival. He turned his eyes to the camera, it’s been quite some time since he started taking pictures as a record of the places he passed on, with or without someone just for fun; night wouldn’t be enough to make him give up his little passion and part time job. -And what about you, how’s the business going, still stories to publish and pics to show?

         -Yeah, yeah, dark things to notice and artificial lighting unfortunately, but still Meteor is selling at least. – Vyv scratched his beard this time, and for the first time Prompto could see the rugs in his face, the marks of old he would bear in no time as he was getting old. Who could guess he did so much and still was, even in his early thirties and still feeling young. – You know, this one. – the man pointed a particular picture before looking at him again, a smile on his face. – This one could be first page my boy! How much, ten, twelve thousand Gil? I got the money with me.

        -Y’know, I’ll make it seven, my name as always but as a gift to you guys at Meteor and our long time working I’ll take half of this. Whaddya say?

        -Three and a half? Not at all, you may be fair but I’m a just man, eight thousand and we have a deal! – Vyv turned an open palm to the boy, a smirk showing before a handshake and a laugh. – Good boy, just take the money now, you deserve!

        -Even not working I’m working. Man, wish I had half your persuasive skills! -both laughed, but before the man could reply Prompto raised a hand, looking him quick and taking his mobile at his pants pocket in a small excuse. – Hey there big guy!... Now like, right now? ...Hm, okay, I’m leaving now! – with the mobile back at his pocket, he turned to Vyv and took his bag in his left shoulder, standing with a straight hand. – Well, duty calls, gotta get back to the base!

        - No rest for ya guys, gotta say I’d be in bed by now! – the man stands, shaking hands after handing him an amount of Gil and leaving a gentle tap in the youngest back. – Hope to see you again my boy!

        -As always, I’ll bring more pics too! – he say, leaving the man behind and walking to the gas station, a dark blue truck stood there with the gas bomb running, he drove too long to empty a full tank and a new trip was in course, besides he had at least five gallons to deliver on the way back.

 

****~~~*****

        -Why, every time we hunt, I get so fucking tired? – the blonde had both hands firmly on his knees while struggling to get air in, a low laugh reached his ears and he turned to the man in front of him, just like a firm wall with bruises. – C’mon Gladio, I’m dying of thirst here brother!

        -Learn to speak less and fight more. – the giant sword on his back vanished in a second, walking to the younger he reached his hand and helped Prompto stand straight. – There’s more to come, this place will be empty for some hours till the next daemons appear. Rest while you can, lazyhead.

  
        - I mean it man, just a minutes rest and food and I’ll kick his asses hard! – Blue eyes met brownish ones, Gladio had only time to mess his hair hard while a protest was taking course in an almost fight between the two men.

        How long has it been since they had a time like this? Since the king’s, no, their friend, brother's disappearance times like this was rare, almost impossible to happen. Noctis was more than just someone they swore to protect, he became their most beloved person just like a blood brother, someone to raise their spirits when they needed most, that never gave up his duty even so young or left them behind when their most inner secrets came loose (he was still ashamed about his origins and never believed the king, his friend, would accept him back after knowing he was like the Magitek enemies, one of the first and now last of his kind), their true bond and reason to keep walking and never give up, no matter what.

        -Hey Prompto, wake up! -Gladiolus, who he was again when he first came to the throne room? A brute man he knew could break him entirely in the minimum distraction, he admitted to be afraid of him and at first he kept his distance, but time showed he and the prince’s advisor – a man with wise and difficult words, almost too close to his college friend to his taste - became just what Cid told them before the one way trip to Altissia: their true brothers. – Are you even listening?

        - Yeah, just... got lost thinking too much. Sorry. – a smirk too small to notice crossed his lips, scratching his neck he looked back at the larger man with one of the most genuine smiles he could show, making Gladio smirk and mess his recently fixed hair again before pushing him aside, causing the blonde an almost fall followed by a protest.

        -C'mon boy, let’s get out of here and grab something to eat, I’ll give you a ten minutes rest. – He looked up, Hammerhead wasn’t far from where they stood, some minutes walking at least as Gladio insisted to go on foot first hand, no arguing even with his lips parted with something that were never heard. The more they fought more treasures and material would be found, and it meant more Gil on their pockets. Nothing to it, he remembered Noctis saying, a sigh leaving his lips while a long walk was in course, at least enough to make Prompto sit in the first chair near the balcony and rest his head in his arms, too tired to even think of something to eat and making the big guy pet him, a little too strong for his taste.

        Two beers became three each, their plates long emptied but not enought to satisfy both men; the blonde one thought about campings and the fine dishes he had the pleasure of eating, good times, he thought, drinking in one long gulp the rest of his beverage. Time was running even with the endless night, it became hard to make distinction between time but he tried to follow the same idea as before, even at night he would think it was midnight and midday, AM/PM was his only real guide to time nowadays, but sometimes he wold be so tired he woke himself too late to do anything -at least he leaves alone and would not bother.

        Again he knew he was too far out as Gladio eyed him with a raised brow, he almost laugh at the redness of his face but knew he might be far worse now, he had a delivery to make yet and, as he told the brown-haired man, didn't knew what sleep was for almost two days; Gladio laughed, remembering the days of camping and sleepless nights of years before (Prompto couldn't miss the small sigh on the older man, he felt the same anyway: simple days with simple tasks and hunts, good talks. He misses it every new day). Before leaving, he put some Gil in the balcony and thanked Gladio for the call, it was good seeing friends from now and then, fight along them like before, a nostalgia he couldn't deny feeling and liking; they wished each other a good day before leaving, Gladio still had work to do in Hammerhead, he could almost call the once gas station home now. They had their own lifes now, the times they worked together were rare but fun, too good to deny but even them had to part ways someday, and so they did.

  
~~~

        The road was full of demons, a sight he was used once but never really liked, it was never a good thing to go out and not just because he broke his previous car in an accident, it became horribly normal to find people injured in the road trying to escape the monsters after having their houses attacked, and he never would be used to it because he knew there were more people in need of help, and there were not enough safe places like Lestallum for the common. A heavy sigh left his lips, he was too tired after fighting with Gladio and the heavy delivery, he even risked driving faster the closer he was to his house, a small but nice place he could just sit and forget about everything. He turned carefully to the right, the bright lights could be seen afar illuminating a good piece of land where a white house stood, he parked in a small field with a growing grass, a loud kwee was heard just as the car light went out and a smile grew in his lips, in large still tired paces he went to the left of the place where a wooden stable was built, the black feathers and beak of an adult bird as tall as himself could be seen, he seemed as happy as Prompto by his arrival.

        - Heey buddy, sorry I took so long, It's been crazy out there! - he said, caressing the bird's beak and running his hands through his neck and back of the head, the kwee's were constant as the bird placed his head between his owner's neck and shoulder making the blonde laugh. - I missed you too buddy, don't worry I'll be here the whole day tomorrow okay? - He looked the black chocobo in the eye with a smile, the bird kwee'd once more in a lower tone, almost like an answer. The blonde looked over the stable never ceasing the gentleness in the chocobo's beak or feathers as he walked inside, giving the bird new food, water and quicky cleaning the space (large enough for two chocobos to be in, since he didn't trust his beloved bird to be out in a place as dangerous as outside without him closer to watch, he had too much of chocobo losses over the years and he could never forgive himself if something was to happen to his bird, a gift of Wiz for working so much at the stables and his everyday friend) before finally leaving, hugging the bird's neck and placing a kiss in his beak, a quick fight broke as the chocobo starting carefully beaking his owner and pulling his hair, kwee's and laughter were the only thing heard in the dead of night.

        - Hahaha, okay okay you won, now let me go, I need a bath and a bed, so do you but we can wait for tomorrow right? Will you be a good boy? - another kwee and a laugh - Good boy! Here, a gift I brought from Lestallum just for you buddy! - he picked some greens from his jacket and gave the chocobo that swang his wings in happiness as he ate.

        After he finished, Prompto closed the stable and entered the front door, leaving his backpack on the double sit couch before falling right there; he was finally home, head spinning and body aching as he slowly started relaxing, the worst he could do. He could almost sleep right there so tired and sored he felt.

        Uncomfortably he picked the backpack by his feet, too tired to take the shoes off, and picked his camera, turned it on and ran through the pictures took over the days off without sitting straigh untill a particular picture came, one he could be sure was stored in his laptop long ago, he may have forgotten to take them out. Finally seated, he looked the pictures with interest and a growing nostalgia; it wasn't many, but enough to make him remember old days that never would come back. One in particular made him shiver, not a bad thing but somewhat sad: it was a picture took by Galdyn road, there stood a younger version of him with a large smile and a raised hand, by his left side stood Ignis, his old glasses in sharp eyes glaring at the camera -his heart skipped a beat, he still felt bad about what happened to him - and serious as always, behind him was Gladio, both fists raised with a growing smile, and by his right side stood Noctis, a small smile and looking somehow awkwardly uncomfortable.

        The grip in the camera became lighter, he kept his head down for some seconds while running his fingers in his neck, messing his hair slowly, his eyes kept staring at the picture in trance, so much had changed since then... A sad sigh - he'd been sighing a lot, even trying to busy himself as a way to not think in bad things or possibilities, life seemed to make some things never to be forgotten - left before he could hide it to himself, his heart felt too heavy and his eyes threatening long forgotten tears to escape.

        - Noct... Were are you man...

 


	2. Strenght

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I've been thinking about the boys' family, Gladio has Iris and Ignis has his uncle, but so far the only one that really had his family showed was Gladdy, not only Iris but Clarus as well. Unfortunately nothing is really said about Ignis, and Prompto, well, nothing about his adoptive parents as well but after Brotherhood I do believe they were jerks for leaving the chubby chocobo alone all the time T^T
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you guys are thinking!

      The world was in chaos, the fighting days were far from over and starvation was becoming a reality; for those who left their homes after the massive attacks of sudden daemons there was also poverty and he wished, prayed their lives got better more than soon. For those who survived or escaped they chased any chance of a new life and offered what they could to sustain the amount of new people around the few safe cities left, as of count many men chose to become hunters, ready to risk their lives for their beloved ones in order to get at least food, something that made him think of past days when hunting was but an extra job or experimentation on new flavours, not the only option left.  
  
      He missed it, he did, the calm days they once called harsh was nothing compared to the chaos established, since the eternal night took place everything changed for worse, but here he was, standing still with a bloody greatsword at hand and high breathing, sweat mixed with dirt and blood from many small cuts on his arms and torn shirt. How things have changed, the fight for survival was starting to get to him and deep down he felt the urge to save everyone at the cost of his own life if necessary, and yet, the only responsible for this was hiding at plain sight for everyone to challenge and yet nobody had the courage to, their only hope missing for years, the same time they rounded Eos in a blind search with no hope or answers of his hideout, his true responsibility as a shield missing.

      - Everyone okay? – he looked back his shoulder, four men stood with weapons in hands, two in particular looked at him while one kept sit, an almost inaudible moan of pain escaping his lips as he pressed his leg tight, the last man stood by his side, pressing his leg as well and keeping an arm by his back as support.

      -Sohen here has a broken bone I guess. – An old man with a beard called, his tired eyes looked at him calmly besides the situation. – Your friend here seems to have all under control, what about you?

      -I’m good, starving and thirsty but good. – He ran a hand in his hair, it didn't had his characteristic sidecuts and it was longer than before just as his beard, the high ponytail messy after such a fight. In a blink his greatsword vanished from his hands in a mist of blue sparks, with a firm and strong pace he walked to the three men standing aside, kneeling by the one taking care of Sohen, a flask of elixir in hand. - Think you can take care of it Iggy?

      - It's not life-treatment, but not simple as a cut either, may I say. - The man spoke, a heavy sigh left his lips as he gave the injured man the flask and helped him stand with care, his eyes shielded by the grey glasses never meeting Gladio's or the other men around as he walked back to the truck with low paces; the fight must have tired him too much, as he noted his friend sit the other with a little difficulty before handing him another flask he knew was a potion, and even at a brief distance he could hear him tell 'just for cause' in a lighter and tired - even pretending not to be - voice to the injured man before getting back to the others but not far from the truck. - This should suffice, he might be alright in no time if taking the necessary rest.

      - What could be of us without you, specs. - a smile rose from his face as silent apreciation, the other hunters followed behind Gladiolus as he walked to Ignis and put a hand in his shoulder without much force, and in this simple gesture he had the proof he needed to know his friend wasn't alright, a swallowed protest escaping his lungs as a tentative way of breathing. He raised a brow, looking far from the other hunters approaching and lowered his voice so only his friend could hear. - Is it your injury again?

      - No needs for concern Gladio, I'm alright. - he said, but not convinced himself at all as the bigger man could see, even if the other wasn't facing him directly, as he pretended to show a small smile. Gladiolus knew better, he was good at faking and hiding his own problems for the sake of others, this was no exception.

      Who could think he would be so good as his early years after the lost of his sight, the scars were there to prove the loss but it wasn't enough for him to give up as he might, back in Fodina Caestino mines, when he decided he was no longer the fighter he was, the man he was. He remembered his anger, how hopeless he was when no kick or dagger hit his enemy in a fight, how he needed someone by his side to guide him and lost count of the bruises gained by his falls in a missed step. Gladio knew the most guilt was in him for encourage him to bow out, he was nothing but a distraction, a dead weight now and seeing the hopelesness in his friends unseen eyes and small gestures (such as running a hand in his light-brown hair with a heavy breath, keeping himself alone most of the time and the lack of the jolly conversations) he noticed he was the one to blame for his actions. He didn't wanted his friends dead, be it Prompto, Noctis or Ignis, whenever the situation he wasn't going to see them dead at all, and with it he stabbed the little confidence his friend had, so he was the one to blame and even helping him go back to fighting the guilt never left his chest if someday it would, instead pride kept saying if it was him, they would do the same, any of them, and he was the one to be left behind as he did to Ignis before.  
  
      Nevertheless Gladio was now proud to see the man standing tall again as good as his early days, too good as to make the new hunters and unknown people disbelieve his lack of sight or completely forget about it; Ignis himself was starting to forget about it as he was more than willing to admit he would never see again, but he wouldn't, shouldn't allow it to take his life again as it was before, never again to be left behind in times of grief and chaos when everyone was needed to help, and for that Gladio was proud: to see the man he once left down and saw as a burden rise to be above any expectations of such an amazing adaptation.

      - At least take a potion, it willl help. - he handed the flask to the other, placing it in his chest so he could grab it easily and without the others notice, closer than he thought and ready to get back.

      - Sohen needs it more than I do, you know this as well. - As on clue, Ignis turned his head to the other two and grabbed the potion from Gladio's hands, trying not to show his pain as he jumped to the back of the truck where Sohen was, still in smal grunts and difficult breathing. Gladio jumped right behind him, exchanging looks to the men before they took the front seats and got closer to his friend, he could see how much he was trying to mask the real pain he felt, again pride was taking action over reason, even for such a logical man as Ignis.

      - It won't do you any good staying like this, either. - he said, a hint of menace quickly recognized by the other but he knew it wasn't enough for the blind man to listen. The rest of the trip back was made purely on silence, Gladio kept seeing Iggy making faces of pain and hiding it by lowing his head in low and small breaths. Besides both men had some injuries, he could notice how hard he tried to hide his true pain to take care of Sohen, pretend to be sleeping after another flask of potion; it was not pride, it was concern and Gladio decided to leave it like this, Sohen was indeed bad and they were limited on supplies, Ignis should know this by now so it explained why he gave the injured hunter his own flasks.

      - Good, finally a place to crash. Dave, Talcott, a little help? - As soon as the truck stopped by the gates of Meldacio - a place exclusive for hunters to restock and rest in case of emergencies only, now a place where refugees could feel safe as well -, Gladio jumped off and soon as Dave, the oldest of the four, came closer he gave him a look, quicky understood by the other that waved the youngest one to help carry Sohen inside one of the logs with care, and before Ignis could help he pushed him aside gently, he was sure they were about to argue. - Let them take the man inside, you did your best and need to take care of yourself now, Iggy.

      - I'm alright Gladio, please step asid... - a large hand touched the side of his body by his ribs before he could finish, a muffled grunt escaped his lips, curled in pain, and he swallowed a breath as his back arched with the touch, his nails dug almost too deep in Gladio's arm as he helped him not to fall.

      - See, you're not fine, let's call it a day and you rest, and don't you dare saying no because we are going to stay untill you feel better. - he said, seeing his friends' lips move in disagreement making him show a smile, he was actually giving orders to the man of order himself, it was more than funny, although serious about his friend's health.

      - Since when have you grown so mandatory, pray I tell Gladio? - he raised his eyebrows, head tilting to Gladio's voice and hand over his side in an useless way to ease the pain.

      - Not mandatory at all, just concern. Now let's crash. - He gave the final word, helping Ignis walk into the small tent of an outside food truck and carefully watched as Iggy sit in a heavily breath before taking his own chair. Soon came Talcott, two bottles in hand as he watched the men quickly before stepping closer but not sitting with them right away, instead he offered the bottles to both before taking a place by Ignis' side. He also seemed to have concern about the blind man as Gladio took his bottle and gave the first gulp.

      - Sohen is sleeping, seems like his pain is no longer a problem thanks to master Ignis. - the young man eyed him worried for his wounds, a small smile was Ignis' answer before taking his own bottle to his lips.

      - I did nothing besides helping, thank the medicines and his own willpower. - He said in a low voice, it was rare the moments Ignis Scientia was to drink beer, such a refined man taking sips of a simple beverage, not his beloved and expensive wine or coffee. That thought made a smile up Gladiolus face.

      -C'mon, stop being humble, you did more than help, you put his leg in place Iggy, it take some strenght you know. - Gladio was about to slap him in the back, the strong ones he uses to mess with the older man, but he wasn't going to make him crash in pain again, instead he decided to mess with his once spiky hair and receiving a protest in return with a laugh.

      The situation made him remember old days, when not only Eos was starting to crash, but they were facing the worst days to come in their own lifes: Prompto was too shocked about his own identity, disappointed with himself and though he no longer belonged by their side as a friend, since he was no more than the creation and clone of their own enemies; Ignis had lost more than his sight, he lost himself in the process and started doubting he would be the man he once was now that everything he was had been took of him in one day; Noctis was missing and he had no clue where to find him. It was exactly in this meantime they decided to part ways and find themselves again, they never loose contact but it was no longer a party of three, they had their onw business to care of. Prompto decided to keep his trip and send pictures to them even with the never ending night; Ignis was trying to help in whatever he could, be it fighting alone even having inicial issues, slowly he started to cook again - the small cuts in his fingers was proof of his resolve -; and it was in this meantime he discovered how capabble his friends was, facing their own problems like real men and warriors. He took another long gulp of his beverage, faking intererest in whatever Talcott was talking and giving small talk in return, it didn't take long to the young man to leave and not minutes to Ignis take his leave as well, claiming to be worried about Sohen and leaving Gladiolus behind, waving after finishing his bottle as he was to pass the night within the installations.

      Time had changed so quick, Talcott wasn't the kid they knew back in Lestallum, he was now helping everyone as he could, even if it was just driving or making deliveries with Prompto if requested by the blonde, he had grown a nice man over the years without loosing his essence, the kind boy had grown into a kind and focused man, his losses left aside to fight a greater cause just like a true hunter. His late grandfather was proud of him, Gladio once told the young man with confidence, he would be if it was his kid, just as proud as he was of Iris.  
  
      A heavy sigh escaped his lips, he stretched his legs and scretched his growing beard, Iris was in good hands but the worry never would leave him; at first he was scared his only sister was joining Aranea to fight daemons, but it was just a matter of time before she decided to take her part in the family business, as an Amicitia she too was destined to fight, and it scared Gladio the day he came back home to see her talking to Aranea, something too odd to be true.  
  
_\- I want to make a difference too brother, it's not fair to have so many deaths and not many to fight for them, I want to help fight daemons not hide, for what, forever? Hoping the Gods' mercy or the days to get better as I sit and watch and do nothing to help besides give small assistence!_

_\- And you expect me to just leave it that way, let you go out and fight without any kind of protection besides her? - He had raised his voice, he trusted Aranea but he was talking about his own family, the only one left of it, and by the look on the Commodore's face she wasn't completely against his words, years had passed and the enemy had become an ally, a trusted one, a companion almost. - Are you mad?_

_\- Gladiolus I'm not a child anymore! - Iris raised her voice as well, pissed at the overreaction of his brother, she turned to Aranea without a word, she left the unfinished tea and stood, ready to leave as Iris took her belongings packed in a backpack, passing her brother with anger in her eyes._

_He and the Dragoon exchanged looks, she understood his worry too well and knew it wasn't going to be easy to Iris, an inexperienced child trying to become a warrior as her father and brother, she just sighed to Gladio before he let his head down and both fists close. He was more than angry, he was desperate to see his sister leave, he never meant to be overprotective, but he could never bear the agony in his body, his soul, if something was to happen to her, and there was nothing he could do besides locking her home, something he was starting to consider. A hard and high breath left his lungs, he turned to the women resolute and took Iris by the arm. He was paranoid to even consider the loss of his only sister, the only survivors from the Amicitia house, the only heirs to their father's name, what left of a lineage of king's shields - ironically his king was still missing- and his most beloved treasure. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved Iris more than anything in Eos, but he had to let her go._

_\- Wh... Gladio, let me...! - He pushed her closer in a tight embrace, she seemed to calm down at least for a second and slowly retribute the embrace, a long silence before he decided to speak._

_\- Listen, I can be an ass sometimes, but I want your safety that's all... - he said, almost in a whisper as he let her go, eyes locked in hers in a midst of concern and anger. Iris left a sigh, looking his brother in the eyes before lowering her head, a simple smile on her face as she let go of her brother in a soft 'I love you too brother'. Gladio stood there, watching Iris's back as Aranea passed again, pressing her hand in his arm with incertainty, making him eye her with could only be called despair. - If something happens to her..._

_\- I will never let my eyes out of her, I promisse big guy. - she said before leaving the house, he stood there untill the lights of the car could not be seen in the distance anymore. When did she became such a strong woman?_  
  
      What started as an unbeliavable possibility became the main reason they broke apart but got closer at the end, their bond as family proved to be far more difficult to brake even at far distance; they would talk to each other, send texts or call to know if everything was alright. Gladiolus had put his whole faith into Aranea's word that Iris was to be okay no matter what, he would run to her if something happened at first, but wounds were inevitable. As time passed she proved to be a true Amicitia, brave and kind as always but now fatal to her enemies, her little sister was a woman full of herself, his pride and worry but even he couldn't deny death was a reality these days, as more as his heart tried to say the opposite, he just wishes he was the one to leave before her, the pain would be too much if his younger sister perished before him, the one that fought his whole life. He needed to be ready to his king's return after all, he missed Noctis as much as the others, he just didn't showed as Prompto or Ignis would, specially the younger blonde. He had to stay focused and hopeful for his return.

      He raised his head to the ceiling, too many thoughts in his head and one beer alone wouldn't do the job, he raised his bottle high and called for Talcott, always so passionate to help with everything, and called for another round, then another with Dave as they talked about the hunts to come and place to keep ready as soon as possible. That was what he was now, a hunter as these men, willing to keep daemons out of reach and help track people in need and assist them, he couldn't allow more deaths to come if he was around to help, and he was needed in Hammerhead as he was in Meldacio HQ. Time passed quick as they talked, there were more hunts to do and Gladio didn't seem tired yet, his head had too much thoughts, too much to think and do, and just after Dave left to take his turn in the next day he decided it was time he move on, a good night's rest wouldn't be enough and it was his shift, after all Sohen was injured and needed sleep. He finally raised from his seat, turned the bottle over and placed it on the trash nearby before leaving through the heavily guarded gates.

      - Well, time for another round...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next is Iggy! *O*/


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of night, where Ignis and Talcott decide to look for clues over the scourge.

      Strange how things could get out of control in an instant, moments ago he was assisting Monica with the dinner and now he was stitting in the cold stoned floor of a dungeon full of daemons, thinking of a way out.

      How did this happen? A brief mission to take a lead about the old line of the Lucis family in Vesperpool that was. The idea to venture the dark waters was a danger since the beginning, but they had been collecting leads about the Scourge for too long now, leads that could bring the end of the disease - probably the end of the eternal night as well - if they scavenged deeply in the dungeons of older kings, so they took a truck packed with weapons and a limited stock of medicine just in case, more than a reality than a probability.

      As the strategist he was made to be, he decided to pack with all they could take to survive at least a fight, it was impossible to leave without wounds but they were more than ready. Talcott had his shotgun over his shoulder as always (Prompto had been given him some shooting lessons in the days he came to Lestallum since he decided to join the hunters so he could protect himself and be more than a simple information boy), four flasks of medicine each, one single box of first-aid for the soon-to-come injuries and only two golden feathers, something Ignis was praying not to be necessary in their now used recoil expeditions.

      Gone were the years of helplesness and anger, he didn't spend the last years training alongside the remaining Glaives in his trips to Lestallum or taking daemons by himself on his way to Galdin Quay to refuse such a rescue mission. He had too many scars to count for now and too many mistakes he learned from the past, each one from his desperation to be the man he once was, not the man in need of a shoulder or arm to hold on to in his blind walk, his challenge for too many years now forgotten as his cane. He could more than just help, he could finally - and proudly - prove his will and show he could fight alongside those men, alongside his friends once again, defend himself and other around him, even in his eternal darkness.

      It was no surprise to see the door to Steyliff Grove opened, since said dungeon was now always opened thanks to the endless night anyone could enter at any time, even demons. The almost dead silent place made clear something was odd, the calls for help seemed too far away, too close to the bottom of the dungeon as his sharp hearing could notice.

      - Do you believe there's someone here, master Ignis? - Talcott broke the silence, Ignis' strong pace came to a halt as he moved his head to the side, his dark shades reflecting the young man's light. He had one as well, but for Talcott's sake as he didn't need any kind of light.

      - Seems to me like a bait or a daemon echoing a human voice, we must be carefull. - He answered, and carefull they walked, but not totally away from daemon's attacks. Fortunately they were experienced, Talcott has become a great hunter, his curiosity and passion for history has made him a curious yet great choice of companion for his own wish to discover what exactly were they facing and who, above all else, was the so-called Chancellor Ardyn Izunya and where was he now.

      Fights were not a deadly but a potencial risk, such encounters were to happen anyway and they made their way with Talcott's bullets and Ignis' spells and daggers, problem was, the closer to the bottom the harder and dangerous the daemons become, it was more than a statement as Ignis knew from previous experience in so many dungeons, and just as he thought upon arriving closer to the bottom they were welcomed not by one, but two Mindfrayers and at least four Ronin. The sound of too many bullets and steel meeting steel guided him in the battlefield, his own elemental flasks helping keep the daemons out of Talcott's harm as fire and ice was shot to weakened them before he shot himself, daggers in hand, to end the menace. He shouted orders to ease the fight as the most experienced of them and the young man obliged, trusting the advisor with his own life as he shot each daemon as requested and taking his distance of them. Ignis knew how to fight the daemons and its weaknesses, just as he knew what to do to keep them alive at any given attack but he was not limited to mistake either. His sharp hearing got the sound of Talcott's voice calling for him seconds before a loud noise came from above, the floor suddenly broke down as one pillar fell with the impact of too many weapons and his own elemancy.

      He had to be quick, using his instinct he pushed Talcott away from the pillar moments before it crashed down on them, creating a new hole in the floor and make him fall like a sack of heavy raw meat as he rolled to his side. He felt the air being taken from him as he landed on the floor with little to none the grace he had years before, a loud crack upon impact told him he might have broken bones, judging by the pain in his sides he knew it was a rib or more; unfortunately he had barely time to register what exactly happened and where he was before a swing of air cut above is head, making him roll to his pained side and groan loudly; at least he could be proud to say his quick judgement was enough to save Talcot from falling with him as he heard the other calling and the loud sound of bullets, but wasn't quick enough to notice the Ronins that fell with him, giving him just enough time to summon his daggers in a quick movement before attacking the monsters, piercing it in quick movements and dodging from the samurai monster's blade, his full attention in it's movements while trying to figure the place out at the same time to avoid another possible fall or worse injuries.

      - Talcott, leave this place now! I'll follow shortly! - he screamed as he took his distance from the daemons, shooting on their direction one flask of Blizzara and hearing their cries, his pained ribs causing a greater discomfort in the battle and he could only blame it on his lack of better training; he could say the same about his age but it had nothing to do with it. Years of small work and nothing more than house holding, casual training and fishing could he a point, he wasn't as quickly as before but at least he could fight again, it was the greatest accomplishment he could ever earn in the past six years after the loss of his sight.

      He thought he had control of the situation untill he bumped his back hard in what he deduced was a pillar or wall, making his broken ribs tremble horribly as he lost his breath; before he could steady himself one of the Ronin cut through the air again with unbeliavable speed, almost making him miss the blade but avoiding it by crossing his daggers higher in the air, kicking the monster strong enough to make him go back some paces and pushing the daggers with the Ronin's katana away before another Blizzara was shot in it's face, making it scream and backing up enough so he could cut the daemon's chest, turning it to dust at last. But even that wasn't enough, another blow of air passed over his face, making him dodge the blade by sliding his back in the pillar as he drove his own blades in the other monster's belly in a rush to get this over with; the voice and shoots from above told him they were far from ending the fight and Talcott needed help, but before he could stand and make his way up to Talcott's aid he felt a sharp pain in his chest, enough to make him scream in agony. The cold blade made it's way through his body with too much force, pinning Ignis in the stone he was in. The sound of gunshots fell from above, he did one last move with his right arm, long enough to pierce the Ronin so terribly closer to his face, its ghostly scream was enough answer to his struggle as he cut the daemon's face and down his neck with all the strenght he had, finally laying lifeless at his feet as his dead body turned to ashes, but not his katana. 'How oddly convenient', Ignis thought with a heavy sigh as he tried to stand, only to clench his teeth in pain as the sword stood still in the stone.

      - Master Ignis! - Talcott called from above in a scared scream, by his walking and breathing he could notice the young man wasn't completely okay, but at least he was safe as no other demon seemed to be nearby and the sound of gunshots and roars of a fight slowly ceased. His hand came in touch to the long blade, stuck in his flesh below his shoulder, he could feel the blood running down his back and chest as he tried to pull it off in a high grunt but it seemed impossible, he was pinned in the stone by that sword. He ran his right hand over his chest, inside his suit's pocket and crash a flask of what he knew was a Hi-Potion, it wasn't enough but it was better than nothing, he could deal with the wrongly mending after this ordeal. - I'm coming down, we need to call for backup and take you out of here! - he could hear movement but before the younger man could do anything he called to him loudly.

      - It's far too risky, we can't afford another injury Talcott, stay where you are but keep your focus... - he said, a pained voice as he coughed an amount of blood, his fingers had large and deep cuts as proof of the strenght used to take the sword off, in vain. He breathed heavily in agony, his injured hand lying by his side as he tried to at lest think of a way to break the sword and leave that place. Slowly he moved his head towards Talcott, trying not to move too much and cause an even bigger injury, he was starting to feel uncomfortable the way he was sitting. - Can you see a way upwards?

      - I... Yes, There's an opening above you, two o'clock, I can use the pile of stones to go down and help you out, then we can leave to the entrance. - Talcott says, detailing the way to the blind man. Again he tried to move upwards to sit straight, causing his injury to enlarge as the blade held him in place, a loud and pained roar left his now red lips but he tried to contain a scream as he slid to the previous position by force. Frustration began to form, how could he be so reckless? He could have been faster, at least Talcott was safe.  
\- Master Ignis, tell me what can I do to help you, I can't let you here alone, you're injured! - He hears Talcott moving, a small smile forms in his bloodied lips; he knows the younger is trying to think of a solution as well, he feels him afraid he would collapse or faint, and he admits he wasn't far from the second option. He had bad injuries before but it wasn't the blade anymore, it was the coldness of it, the coldness of his bloody soaked shirt, and the poison from the blade in his veins that he keeps to himself to not worry Talcott more than he sounded.

      His head spinned, he had to get a way to break the blade before another demon came to them, something he couldn't let happen for Talcott's safety; losing more men for such foolish decisions was not an option, never would be. He couldn't let anyone get hurt anymore, too many had lost their lives in daemons attacks and he wouldn't let Talcott or himself be next, he had to wait, he swore to Noct, for Noct. He placed his injured hand by the deep wound, feeling the cold blade in his exposed fingers thanks to the tattered and bloody gloves. He closes his right eye, it wouldn't make a difference but he tried to remain calm over the situation, for the young hunter and friend, and tried to come with any idea to take that out.

      - I'm alright, but... I need you out of the hole's border...Do you follow? - he repeats in a tired, hoarse voice, trying to breathe without pushing the blade deeper in his skin or injure his lungs with the broken bones in his sides. He has a plan, but it wasn't free of mistakes or fully proof of working, Talcott would understand, he became a clever boy. Ignis moves again, irritated as the pain restarts, the Hi-Potion loosing his effect; he couldn't take another second in this freezing place and risk another horde of daemons; he can feel his arm stinging, his back hurt due to the odd position he has to keep by using his good arm as balance to steady himself. He could laugh at the sight if he still had it.

      He breathed slowly to ease his mind and pain, it was far from any grave injury he had and he could say for sure none, past or future injury, could be worse than the one he was ironically gifted in Altissia years ago, the reason for sleepless nights for a long time, even after leaving the continent. Sometimes he dreamt of it, it was rare but real enough to startle him with a heavy breathing, quick heartbeat and sweat covering his back and face. He couldn't recall one single time being able to sleep after then, the taste of ash, the smell of burned skin, the immense pain that made him faint and wake in a world of darkness he could never wish to be part of, his cruel reality. The sword stuck in his soulder was nothing compared to the pain he felt for the next weeks after the encounter with Ardyn and his Magitek troopers, the pain he felt for the cruel loss of Lady Lunafreya, the pain over the reality he was no longer needed to be Noctis' advisor after his choice (sometimes he could feel the magic from the Ring of Lucii over his body, a constant remember of his own choice). How could he defend the future king if he couldn't defend himself? His reality was one and one only: his eyes wasn't healing and never would, Noctis didn't need a blind man by his side, no matter how much he struggled to find his place and prove he was still worth of it.

      He swear never to think of his hopeless self of seven years ago, he was as good as he was before even in the dark, he was proud to say and hear from others his skills was more than impressive for a sightless man, this was his ultimate proof of years of endless training and failures to get where he was now. As time passes, the activities he so much struggled to do alone became simple tasks again, he had to relearn many things and make a new lifestyle that suited his new condition, he did it so well it was almost impossible to say he had indeed a handicap for those who watched him fight, cook or walk on his own; sometimes he needed at least directions to follow and description of the things he was deprived to see, but he was no longer afected by it, by the time he had his first hunt in years done perfectly he actually felt relieved, he could never be the man he was years before but he was the man he wanted to be, not one to be taken care of and in need of constant help to find his way or the things he kept home. A harsh laugh escaped his throat, he used his own nightmare to his favor, as he said Talcott before: he was more used to the darkness than anyone else, he made peace with his blindness and moved on, for Noctis' and Eos' behalf.

      With so much in his head he did one single choice, almost too unreasonable to be coming from him, he picked a rounded flask of blizzard elemancy and broke it with a grunt, moving his right hand engulfed in a white and freezing mist around the blade near his own skin and waited, listening to the cracks it did everytime he put more force in his hand without worring for the inner deep cuts in his fingers, untill it finally gave up and broke, finally he was free of his fortunate short but painful confinement.

      Finally he stood up, a pained breath with puffs of misty air and the right hand, free of the blizzard spell, shakilly pressing the almost frosted injury. Maybe it wasn't the wisest of choices but it was his best card, that or wait a slow death of food deprivation or becoming daemon's food. He took a steady breath this time, moving slowly to the direction Talcott had gave him just before hearing strong and quick footsteps, hands steading him as his body gave in to Talcott's chest.

      - So, we keep looking or we leave for tomorrow master Ignis? - Talcott asked, holding the older man with worry on his face. He was clearly tired and in need of a hot bath in hope the iced sensation over his body vanished; his pace was calculated but strong, stronger than he normally used but it wasn't time to think of it, they needed to get out of the dungeon before more surprises happened. Ignis let Talcott guide him by the stony path, firmly holding him in his walk and finally out of the new hole. With a small smile he decided to call it a day, after all they were too tired to keep going down.

      - We leave, the clue can wait another day... We might come back tomorrow well prepared and well rested... - His injuries hurt as hell and he couldn't use another potion or his bones would mend wrong, damned moment he decided four flasks of medicine were enough, he could easily use painkillers right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, too many things to do (like somebody actually is reading this, but that's okay qqqq), so here is the possibly last chapter of this arc but more are coming, this time I'll try update faster because, well, I have a bit more time. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the hits and the only kudos, but yeah, I'm enjoying this piece and I hope you guys too, hope the other part be a bit more interesting though, who knows, more kudos perhaps...


End file.
